Un trou dans le monde
by Nelja
Summary: Leah cherche son Illyana. Elle en trouve une autre qui est presque celle qu'elle se rappelle, juste assez proche pour être douloureux, juste assez éloignée pour que ce soit impossible entre elles. (Battleworld!Leah dans l'univers 616)


_Tout appartient à Marvel. Basé sur l'univers alternatif de Battleworld/Siege, et la série Angela Queen of Hel. Leah est celle de Battleworld. Angela, Sera et Illyana sont celles de 616.  
_

* * *

Cette "Magik" ressemble à son Illyana, elle agit comme son Illyana.

Tout porte à penser que ce n'est pas elle. Leah a fouillé son histoire, avec des sorts de vision, avec des méthodes plus prosaïques de consultage d'archives. Celle-ci existe dans ce monde depuis bien avant qu'il se reconstitue, constellé de miettes d'autres monde, de miettes comme elle.

Mais Leah doit essayer. Elle doit lui parler. Qui sait ce qui a pu arriver ?

Il n'est pas difficile de croiser son chemin, dans une rue d'une grande ville, alors qu'elle est seule, en costume civil, lunettes noires et blouson de cuir.

"Illyana Rasputin ?" demande-t-elle.

La jeune fille baisse ses lunettes, la fixe sans le moindre signe qui montrerait qu'elle la reconnaît. Son regard est glacial, et Leah le reconnaît bien.

"Je ne donne pas d'autographes." dit-elle, quand il est devenu évident que cela ne suffira pas à la faire fuir.

"Je suis Leah, de Hel." dit-elle. Rappelle-toi, pense-t-elle en elle-même, espérant un miracle.

"Oh. Je suppose que l'heure est plus aux terribles prophéties qu'aux autographes, alors. Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas Dani que tu cherches ? Peut-être que je dois lui transmettre un message ? Que veux-tu ?"

Et Leah tente de garder ses apparences aussi calmes qu'elle peut pendant que son coeur bat la chamade. "Un café, pour commencer ?"

Illyana retient un éclat de rire, mais elle dit oui, et un instant, Leah peut espérer qu'elle n'a pas tout perdu.

* * *

Leah et Illyana ont survécu à des centaines d'assauts sur le SHIELD. Elles ont survécu à la poigne de l'Empereur Dieu Doom. Elles s'étaient bâti un royaume rien que pour elles, fût-il en enfer.

Elles étaient heureuses.

Et elles dormaient l'une auprès de l'autre la nuit où tout a changé. Leah s'est réveillée seule, dans une des geôles glacées de Hel. Elle a pu parler aux morts, pourtant. Elle a su que ce monde n'était pas le sien, que ce qui les séparait était plus complexe à franchir que la prison ou la mort.

Elle a pu s'allier avec Sera, pour échapper à Hel. Et pendant tout ce temps, elle ne pouvait s'appuyer sur aucune vengeance - son monde avait disparu dans une collision, un phénomène cosmique dont nul n'était responsable. Elle avait juste pour elle son espoir de revoir Illyana un jour.

Si elle s'est reformée dans ce monde aussi, ailleurs, prisonnière elle aussi, peut-être.

Mais finalement, elle a cherché de toutes ses forces, avec toute sa volonté et sa magie, et sa seule piste l'a menée ici, devant un café et un milk-shake.

* * *

"Alors ?" demande Illyana. "J'ai des stalkers jusque chez les dieux nordiques, ou c'est une proposition pour un mariage de raison ? Je croyais que les problèmes de sous-location d'Hela s'étaient résolus, elle envoie sa fille pour chercher une dimension démoniaque toute neuve ?"

Malgré son détachement, Leah ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. Oui, c'est bien ce qu'elle retrouve. Il est si facile de reconnaître la sienne, avec des souvenirs différents.

"Ce n'est pas public," répond-elle, "mais les problèmes d'Hela ont plutôt empiré. Grâce à moi, entre autres personnes. Je ne suis pas sa fille, et je ne l'ai jamais été. Je viens d'un autre univers."

Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas répondu à la question. Et il est temps qu'elle le fasse. Elle n'a jamais rien caché à son Illyana. C'est juste qu'elle a mis plus de temps à lui demander.

"Dans cette autre monde, qui a disparu," continue-t-elle, "tu es amoureuse de moi."

Illyana la fixe.

"Et toi de moi ?"

Le coeur de Leah s'affole. "Oui, très."

Illyana sourit. Leah a toujours su que celle qu'elle aime est un démon, mais elle n'a jamais été de ce côté-là de ce sourire.

* * *

C'était si facile, la première fois.

Cela ne semblait pas simple, à l'époque. Leah était tombée amoureuse au premier regard, et Illyana était difficile à lire. Mais elle était certaine qu'elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre.

C'était d'avoir vaincu la mort encore une fois qui les a jetées dans les bras l'un de l'autre. En plein danger, en pleine victoire.

Avec celle Illyana, elle n'est plus sûre de rien. Elles ne sont pas amies, pas même coéquipières. Elle sait seulement qu'il y a des marques d'amour et d'intimité dont l'absence la ronge comme un trou sans fond dans son coeur.

* * *

"Est-ce que cette version de toi aime les filles, au moins ?" demande-t-elle. Elle peut jouer ce jeu-là. Elle peut se convaincre que ce n'est pas vraiment la sienne. Pas si cela ne marche pas. Et si cela marche... he bien, cela voudra dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être ont-elle fusionné en une seule personne, peut-être les souvenirs sont-ils quelque part, n'attendant que d'être libérés. On a vu plus étrange.

Illyana réussit à ne pas sembler vulnérable, alors même qu'elle concède. "Peut-être. Il y a une fille qui me plait. Mais ce n'est pas important."

Et ce n'est pas toi. Cela ne vaut pas la peine d'être remarqué.

"Tu agis et tu parles comme si tu avais perdu quelque chose, pourtant."

"J'ai perdu beaucoup de choses. Et pour toi, c'est la première fois ?"

Non. Certainement pas. Mais la pire de toutes. Parce que rien de ce qu'elle avait eu n'avait eu de valeur, avant.

"Dans ma dimension, nous régnions sur des milliers de démons." dit-elle. "Et personne ne pouvait jamais nous donner d'ordres. Cela pourrait être le cas ici aussi."

"Certainement." répond Illyana.

Et Leah comprend, à son sourire, que les démons sont déjà quelque part, dans la dimension démoniaque dont elle a parlé. Qu'entre elles et leur royaume, il n'y a qu'une décision à prendre.

"Alors, pourquoi rejoindre les super-héros ? Ce n'est pas une couverture, n'est-ce pas ?" Illyana confirme d'un bref mouvement de tête, que Leah a appris à comprendre. "Pourquoi vouloir sauver le monde qui appartient à quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne veux plus cela, et c'est toi qui me l'a appris. Seulement le mien."

"Le mien est un enfer qui n'en vaut probablement pas la peine."

"Et celui-là ?" Ce n'est pas la terreur que faisait régner l'Empereur Dieu Doom, mais la cruauté et la violence n'en sont pas moins omniprésentes.

"Celui-là... en est presque un. Justement, il y a peut-être une chance d'y sauver ce qui est bon. Ou peut-être pas. Cela se tente. C'est quelque chose."

"Peut-être. Ou ce n'est rien. Une tâche ingrate qui ne mène nulle part. J'ai connu cela aussi. Il vaut mieux..."

"Régner en enfer que servir au paradis." complète Illyana. "Sauf que j'ai choisi cela. Je ne sers personne."

"Pas même la fille dont tu parles ?" Leah est désespérée, et cela la rend injuste et jalouse.

"Pas même elle." Elle fixe Leah. "Et pas toi non plus. Tu n'auras pas ce que tu demandes. Pas même pour essayer."

Tout est entièrement clair maintenant. Leah paie sa part avant de sortir. Elle ne pleure pas.

* * *

Elle n'en parle plus à personne. Elle enferme cette conversation tout au fond de son coeur.

Angela lui demande, un jour.

"Quand les super-héros se sont réunis, il y avait une Illyana. Dans les X-men. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais le savoir."

"Ce n'est pas celle que je cherche." dit-elle, plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Leah parvient à retenir ses larmes. Elles est très douée pour cela. Mais ni ses mots ni sa colère. Elle suppose qu'elle a encore beaucoup à apprendre.

"Je ne veux pas la voir. Je la déteste. C'est de sa faute si la mienne n'existe pas. L'univers déteste le vide. Elle est morte, autrefois. Si elle était restée morte, la mienne serait probablement ici."

Angela la regarde, interdite. Mais une fois qu'elle a commencé, elle ne peut plus s'arrêter.

"Ce n'est pas la même personne, de toute façon, pas du tout. Elle ne lui ressemble même pas. Je ne voudrais même pas qu'elle m'aime. Ce serait tromper la mémoire de mon Illyana. Mais ce n'est pas la fin. La mienne peut être n'importe où, ailleurs, dans une dimension de poche peut-être, dans un enfer que ma magie ne peut pas atteindre. Elle peut réapparaître plus tard. La Reine Faustienne a attendu pendant des siècles. Je ne renoncerai pas."

Sera la prend dans ses bras et Leah a l'impression de reprendre pied, de se contrôler à nouveau.

Elle espère qu'un jour, tout ce qu'elle a dit sera vrai et que quelque chose comblera en elle ce vide qui a la forme d'Illyana.


End file.
